One-Shot Collection
by Laughing Jay
Summary: Just a collection of minor one-shots I write in my free time. Mostly kevedd, but I'm also throwing other shippings in here as well such as ZaDr (Invader Zim), Flippy x Flaky (HTF), GumLee (adventure time) and more! Enjoy my collection of shippings and the like!
1. Searching For You

November Entry #1

Title: Searching for You

Fandom: Ed Edd n' Eddy

Shipping: R!Kevin / R!Edd

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Searching for You<p>

He was wet, yet he hadn't even touched the surface of the heated water below him yet. The thick air smelled of chlorine and male musk. Moisture clung to his temples and weaved within his raven hair uncomfortably as his white knuckles seemed to glow from clutching too tightly to the starting pad, rather than the calm relaxed stance he usually took. Eddward Vincent does not sweat. Eddward Vincent does not get nervous.

Just below the starting pad he had positioned himself over, the water rocked and folded over itself in hypnotizing movements. It reminded him of drowning. He wasn't thinking straight. He wasn't focused on what he would do to win this or how it would feel under the waters cool, enveloping embrace. He was thinking about what to do before he had even grazed the surface. Did he dare look to the crowd? Did he dare search for the one who was certainly absent? He started to tremble. His stomach dropped 4, 5 stories, and his mind raced with suffocating thoughts. It was just a crowd, and that's what was so heart wrenching. It was just the usual crowd, buzzing in a hive of excitement and pre-game adrenaline. It was missing someone. Even in it's over crowded stands, it had room for one more, room for only one. This shouldn't be happening. He should be focusing on his competition, not whether or not a silly minnow would dare show his face in these predator infested waters. He should have been hell bent on winning this and reminding everyone why he was called the "Shark of Peach Creek", not pondering over an apology to his pumpkin. Eddward Vincent does not day dream. Eddward Vincent does not apologize.

Sharp, merciless cyan eyes of the quivering shark were hidden behind closed eyelids as he huffed a long sigh of warm air through clenched teeth. It swirled with the choking oxygen around him and danced with the scents of chlorine. His eyes moved to the far right, hardly moving his head, as he slowly opened his eyelids and scanned over the crowd for the millionth time. They roared with their threats and screeched their encouragement, but they were meaningless. They all glared and screamed to Eddward. Except one.

It didn't take long to see him. His signature Quiz Bowl hat topped above his fluffy pumpkin colored hair was evident in any crowd. He was here. Kevin was here. Eddward Vincent does not smile to him. Eddward Vincent does not feel relief.

_'Turn your head. Do not look at him, do not acknowledge his presence...' _But slowly, a smile crept onto his face. A smile that meant everything in the world to the pumpkin topped boy in the stands watching. Edd's eyes sharpened at the finish line ahead. Though his mind was elsewhere, somewhere far away. His focus wasn't on his game. It never was. For every time he stood alone, his mind was always with one. That was his secret.

_'I knew he would come.'_

The starting gun fired, and the shark took to the water, thinking about nothing else but the fish he chased every time he took to these waters. For in the end, he knew he would catch him.

He won first, as usual.


	2. Stay With Me

November Entry #2

Title: Stay With Me

Fandom: Ed Edd n' Eddy

Shipping: R!Kevin x R!Edd

Rated: T+

Stay With Me

Hardly ever do I ever wake up in the very early hours of the morning from stupid nightmares or just childish paranoia. And it was rare that I actually get up instead of attempt to fall back asleep. But never have I felt this feeling of dread along with the stomach dropping urge to wake up and immediately investigate the feeling of being watched by looking out the window across the street as I did right then. I glanced at my digital clock, blurry from early morning grogginess and lack of proper eye wear. It read 3:13am, why am I awake? I shouldn't be awake, yet here I am, standing bare backed and in my boxers away from the window with my orange hair in a frizzy mess, framing my confusion stricken face. The moonlight burned into my pale skin as I stood in an anxious mess. I feel... I know he's there. I feel like those merciless cyan eyes are glaring holes into me, I feel his brilliantly terrifying mind weaving his way into mine. I didn't dare look back. I instead looked across the room to the blurry pair of glasses on my desk, which was piled with paper and scraps of a balsa wood plane I was working on. My feet seemed to be glued to my carpet, and my hair stood on end. Every fiber in me was telling me to step away from the moonlight and out of sight. I felt as if a sniper laser was aimed at my spine and one slight movement would pull the trigger. He's there... What am I saying? I'm being silly!

'I'm just being paranoid! I bet if I took my glasses,' I stomped over to my desk, not minding the noise I was making, and snatched the thick framed lenses. 'Put them on,' I adjusted the thick nose piece over the bridge of my nose, sliding them up with my index finger. 'and looked out the window this second, he wouldn't...'

My stomach dropped through the floor to my basement and probably beyond. He was on the roof. He wasn't looking my way, but a deep feeling inside told me he just recently turned his head to the nothingness he stared at now. His long swimmer legs were brought close to his torso, his gangly arms wrapped around himself protectively. He seemed frozen in time, a statue, and his signature beanie was no where in sight. That immediately screamed danger. Eddward never went without his beanie unless he was upset, so out of it that he didn't realize what he was doing half the time. Even when he was drunk he had more sense than when he was distressed somehow. He could be high on acid and it wouldn't compare to Eddward Vincent when he was not himself. Not the protected, sealed tight safe that showed no emotion but anger or mockery. Not the usual hidden demon within the lean, fit shark that everyone knew and avoided.

I knew tonight was different though. He was so much more than upset, He was afraid, anxious. He was a wounded animal, a beast that if not confronted correctly would bite an bark and snap. I couldn't tell if he was pacing in an unlocked cage or already free and hidden in long grass, ready to pounce at the first sight of prey. I pondered over going over there and confronting him directly, but the thought was soon clouded with scenarios ranging from the neighbors calling the cops to being set on fire. Did I want to risk it? Do I even have the capability to get through to him? Eddward Vincent? The demon of peach creek, the school shark, and my bully? Why should I anyways? He was my tormentor, a shadow I feared. He walked alone and he made that very clear, so there would be no doubt he would send me back this way if I did go over, and if I'm lucky enough, unscathed. Yet... Alone... The very word seemed empty. Emptiness was something people would not see in Edd at first glance. He was top dog, he was a straight A student with a habit of getting away with the craziest shit as a result of street smart and his brilliant evil mind. No, people looked to Eddward as something to be avoided yet admired from a distance. I on the other hand, have known him most my life, and he wasn't always... Him. Eddward Vincent was scary, but deep inside he was alone. Afraid, afraid of letting anyone into his unstable mind and life for fear that they were out to get him or would hurt him in some way. So was that it? Was Edd just being moody? Feeling lonely? It shouldn't be any different from any other day, so why now did he just suddenly... Break. Shatter, tear and rip apart at every seam. He's been... Off all week. It started when I noticed my bruises started to fade with no record of any new ones taking their place. I noticed the purple faded to pink, then to the pale shade that was my own. And as much as it was relieving, it simply wasn't right.

It took less than a minute to figure out what I was going to and a minute more to grab my sweater, slip on some jeans and sneakers, and stealthily walk out my front door.

The first thing I felt the second my hands left the cool doorknob, chilled with the autumn night air, was the eyes. A shiver crawled up my spine and seemed to stretch is arms to every nerve, every cell. I slowly rose my hand to adjust my already perfectly set glasses and looked down. My thoughts jumbled, everything I had to say was quickly lost and scattered to the farthest reaches of my tangling mind.

"I bit late to be out, don't you think, pumpkin?" The ravenette cooed in mockery and that sick playful tone that crawled under my skin. He spoke in a cold hushed tone, loud enough for only I to hear from the short distance between us. I bit my lip and turned, facing the moonlight, facing him. He stretched him limbs out from the contracted positions they took only minutes ago. He was sprawled out and took on that cocky gesture he always held around others. It wasn't him though. Slowly I forced one foot in front of the other and trudged across. Streetlights illuminated the empty and strangely ominous street and shadowed the hard facial features of the predator perched above, positioned strategically and ready to pounce at any given moment. And yet there was a softness to it.

"I could say the same to you, Edd." I retorted. My head tilted upwards to him, my glasses reflecting the bright moon and Edd's now less than amused expression. He snickered and glared at me with his icy irises. He shifted his weight and propped a fault muscled arm on a bent knee.

"Oh I would watch yourself, don't think I'm any slower or any more merciful for the mere insignificant fact that is it well into the morning." He replied dangerously. A solid lump formed in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. Something was wrong, very wrong. I knew what a threat sounded like when I heard one, especially from Edd. He was bluffing. He was without a doubt caged.

"You know... It's a bit cold out. Pretty lonely too, don'tcha think?" I challenged. Edd blinked at this, and I could see the internal cringe his mind made at the word 'lonely.' Solitary. Without companions. Remote. Alone. Eddward stood, his silhouette outlined in the moonlight. He stepped to the edge of his rooftop and looked down at me, sneering with hate.

"What gives you the sudden idea that you can talk to me, pumpki-"

"Save it Edd. I know what game you're playing at, I see right through you. You won't hurt me." My heart raced, I was in very dangerous water, infested with sharks and I was sure soon to be flooded in blood. He stepped to a beam on the side of his porch and maneuvered his way down, rather gracefully. Heart stopping, his lean body stood a few inches taller than mine, and his cavities and body curves showed through his slightly tight shirt along with his muscles. He stood close, his shoulders tense and his eyes sharp.

"I don't fancy being interrupted, Pumpkin." Said he. I bit my inner lip and looked anywhere but into those blood chilling eyes. My heart sank to the floor as I kept talking with the smart-Alec mouth I had.

"Wish I had a say in things like that. You know, I don't like being tormented everyday but you don't see me bitching about it expecting a change, do you?" Edd's shoulders dropped and his eyes squinted. I heard the faint whisper of a 'Language, Kevin.' Before I continued.

"You know, Edd, it wouldn't hurt just to back off. I'm living in fear because of you. I have to watch every move I make, I need to look over my shoulder everywhere I go just for the fear that you're there. That's not living it's hell, it's..."

"I'm sorry."

"You're damn right you're..." My mind stopped running, my mouth stopped talking, and every sense I had was trying to comprehend what had just happened. Am I hearing things?

"Y-you... You w-what?" I stammered. This was not real. It's too damn early for this!

"Pumpk... Kevin I'm..." He began. This was not real. Eddward Vincent, THE Eddward Vincent, was choking on tears. Kevin only stared, any sense he had left soon disappeared. "I'm sorry..."

"You... Y-you what?" I stuttered. Edd only looked at me with burning eyes and slowly the safe started to unlock. For slowly, ever so slowly, I saw him.

"Don't make me repeat myself, pumpkin." He sighed. He trudged over to his porch and sat on the third step, his hands weaved within raven hair. Just like that, it all came crashing down. Two words meant a million, and also stopped time itself.

"I heard you I just..." I wasn't sure what to say, unsure of what to do. I looked at him, wondering if I should go anywhere near him. This was not right at all. I stood awkwardly, balancing my unsteady form on one leg as I pinched the fabric of my sweater out of nervous habit. Edd's face was buried somewhere within his arms as he brought his legs close again. A minute, two, three passed, and we stood with no words, no reaction. Only us.

Finally I walked over near him and sat next to his now apparent quivering form. I fell Onto the step he sat on and tucked my arms between my legs awkwardly. What was I to do? I sighed a long breath of air and looked up.

"...Don't be." Was all I managed to squeak out. Suddenly, Edd rested his head on my shoulder. The simple action was enough I send chills up my spine, yet I stayed put and still. We stayed there for a solid ten minutes in silence. I wasn't sure if it was tension relief or just sleepiness getting to me, but I grew to like the silent company, the feeling of Edd against my shoulder and out of it. Then he really threw me off,

"You're right Pumpkin, it is a lonely night..." He began. I shifted my head slightly to indicate that I was listening, my glasses shifted uncomfortably to the left. I looked up to the thousands of stars above, all twinkling in the early morning hours. I smiled at the sudden three words that escaped him unexpectedly, yet gladly.

"Stay with me."

**Hey guys, sorry! Yesterday got busy and I didn't have a chance to finish this in time. I'll be posting two stories tomorrow hopefully to make up for yesterday's, I got busy. Hope you enjoyed! Leave some reviews and request/suggest some shippings I should include :3 until next time! **


	3. Let You Drown

November Entry #3

Title: Let You Drown

Fandom: Invader Zim

Shipping: Zim / Dib

Rated: T+

Genre: Suspense, Humor, Angst, Tragedy

Let You Drown

"Come on already! You've applied a million coats of that crud, you should be okay!" Dib screeched from within the opaque waters. He waded down the shore, looking back at his green skinned companion standing stubbornly on the hot sand. Who's dumb idea was it to go to the beach for vacation with an alien who's allergic to water? Oh, right, Zim's. Didn't seem like such a smart idea at the time to test a new paste formula in a large body of water instead of simple, non-permanently damaging experiment but now... Well it was still a stupid idea. Dib, on the other hand, saw it as an opportunity to get away from the crowded city full of ignorance and mindless people, and just have a weekend alone with the one person er... Alien... who actually understood him.

Zim shifted uncomfortably on the hot sand, his arms and legs dripping with white liquid and the rest of his body layered in a thick, now dried coat of his paste (which was still just regular paste, only with more elastomers). He wore a scowl on his face, aimed at the large headed boy walking slowly into the cold, dark waters. The alien scoffed and sucked in a sharp breath in order to retort back to the human.

"I'm only letting it dry!..." He hesitantly lied. Dib only cackled once more before he dove under the surface and out of sight. Zim's spooch quickly dropped and fear striking scenarios began to seep into his reeling mind. Seeing him go under reminded him of drowning, the slow, agonizing road to deactivation, or what humans called, "death." A shudder crawled up the pint-sized alien's back that only the sight of the human boy surfacing could stop. Dib raked his now soaked and dripping raven hair to wring out the excess water. He smiled brightly to his companion fidgeting on the beach before calling once more.

"You'll be fine! Come on, what's up? You afraid of a little water? Fish? Drowning?" Zim tensed a bit at the word that made his organ equivalent to a heart skip, nearly giving the impression that it had stopped completely. He looked not at the Dib now, but to the water, the death enveloping blanket that he had floated within. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat before soaking all the pride and confidence he could muster.

"Zim fears nothing! Close your noise maker that speaks lies! I'll show you... Eh..." He stepped closer to the shore, which grew and shrank as the waves lapped about. His arms and legs were coated thickly and his lower half was halfway covered with tight swim shorts. He was perfectly able, but water always seemed to be an enemy these humans had an advantage over him with. He hated the stuff, so much that he never really DID want to try to build an immunity or case for himself. Yet here he was, playing a game of mouse trap with the dangerous waters washing on the moist shore. Dib laughed once more.

"Would you hurry up? Not only do you have to get in, but you'll have to get use to it, it's kinda cold in here..." Dib exaggerated his taunt with a motion of hugging his arms. Zim only dead panned at him and stepped farther back.

"I was only kidding! Come on hurry up, I still have to teach you how to swim don't I?" He teased, talking to him as if he was a child at this point.

"Hardly needed! I knew how to swim before you were even born into this hideous planet of yours Dib-Stink!" He sneered, lifting his chin in pride and clenching his fists in frustration towards the wet rat before him. Dib snickered, his annoying come backs have bounced off of Dib through the years of maturity, a right of passage the small alien had yet (or failed) to completely pass. In fact, he had hardly grown either, and for this reason he had stopped going to school for the past 2 years for the fear of anyone noticing. Dib told him it could be normal in certain situations but he would have none of it, he always had a feeling it was simply for the reason that he was fed up with humans.

Dib shook his head, loosing himself in his thoughts. He had a habit of doing that. He looked back at Zim who was trying the waters again, dipping his feet in slowly, but the second the water receded or pushed up to his ankles he screeched and fell back like a soldier escaping a grenade. Dib frowned and swam out to deeper waters, hatching an idea in his wicked and abnormally large head.

Zim was trudging back to his beach chair, giving up in frustration with his fears before he heard a screech of fear. He went rigid as he mentally matched the blood curdling howl with it's owner. There was a loud splash of water and what sounded like a struggle within the deadly pit. Everything in him refused to let his muscles pull and move him to face the direction of the heart stopping sounds.

"Dib...?" He called shortly. He clenched his teeth and his eyes bulged as they widened. The splashing continued, accompanied now by coughing and struggled chokes.

"ZIM! HELP MEEEE!" Dib pleaded exaggeratedly. Zim whipped his head around and ran back to shore, his eyes locked directly into the water and, more importantly, onto the blur of skin and raven hair thrashing about. Then there was a sharp breath that stopped time itself before the thrashing stopping, and the water silenced except for the foamy waters filling the shore line every now and again.

"DIB!?" Zim screamed shakily. No reply. He half expected him to surface and reply with a menacing laugh, cackling at his own joke. But only half.

"DIB THIS IS HARDLY FUNNY!" He roared in uncontrollable fear. This couldn't be happening, Dib couldn't be... He couldn't be drowning! What a stupid human! Humans aren't supposed to drown!

"DIB! YOU GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Zim screeched again in internal agony and depleting hope with every heart dropping second that passed with no sight of the human boy. Zim hugged his trembling body and adjusted his wig out of nervous habit. Dib was under far too long for this to be a joke anymore. Which meant Zim had to do it. He had to go in and save him, he had to go and get that stupid filthy lying human from that terrifying death trap! Zim activated his pak legs out of habit when he was afraid and crawled above the water, hoping he didn't accidentally catch Dib under one of his spider like appendages. He scanned over the surface and searched for anything close to Dib-like under the nearly opaque sea. Maybe he was too far deep, maybe his precious supply of oxygen gave out and he was sinking to the bottom, or maybe Zim was just getting blinded by silly tears, but he was nowhere in sight. Zim had to jump in, he had to search for him. He gulped hesitantly, his own selfish fear getting in the way of his actions again. He had to do it! Bringing his knees high and his arms in, he quickly retracted his metallic pak legs and plunged to his impending doom.

To Zim, it was like crashing through glass. Every fragment was piercing his skin and every cold shudder vibrated through his body. Fear and feeling rocketed through him as every sense and every cell erupted to life and buzzed about. It was a feeling Zim was hardly acquainted with. He shuddered and opened his contacted eyes. His wig disconnected from his head and floated upwards to the surface, something Zim envied deeply. He mentally smacked himself and forced himself to focus. He looked around for any hopeful sight of the large headed boy. Zim's body rejected the cold terribly as the urge to curl up and shudder for increased body heat was nearly unbearable. Stretching his limbs and adjusting to the cool temperature, he was glad the paste held together well enough to allow movement without pain. He shot into a dive position and began to move swiftly. He snapped into focus and rounded his arms forward, pushing at the water and moving forward desperately, no longer thinking about the surface, the paste, or the fact that there was a dull burning sensation on his arm...

There was a gurgled whimper coming from the alien whose greatest fears had began to surface again. For if what was happening was happening, it wouldn't be the peaceful sleep these humans had gotten. No, this was a death worse than drowning, it was fire. It was the sensation of flames spreading over his skin and soaking deep into every pore, every fiber of his being. Zim whipped his head downward to the dark rash that began to sprout in the pale skin of his right forearm. The paste hadn't dried, and the layer under was far too thin to hold forever. Zim had to find the Dib and find him FAST. He forced himself to look ahead and shake off the burning in his arm. (It felt like the equivalence to boiling water's steam on direct skin). Though Zim knew it was a bliss that wasn't to last for much longer.

He squinted his eyes in fear, biting his lip as the water penetrated another part of the layer and spread to part of his shoulder. It felt as if bullets were being fired at him. He yelped and pushed onwards, crawling and shooting one arm after another in front of him and kicking his legs like a mad man. Everything started to fade to darkness, and Zim soon feared it would be far too dark to search for him. Zim's body arched upwards from a sharp pain that emanated from his lower back, a part of him that was supposed to be covered entirely and safe. If that was failing then Zim had far less time than he would have liked. He pushed on, grimacing and kicking wildly. He had to be here!

There was a burning in his left arm.

The waters were still dark, still merciless, still hopeless.

A searing kiss from the ocean left Zim's right arm blistering and crinkled to a very dark jade green.

Dib shouldn't have gone under, he was only joking. He was only kidding. How did this happen?

A surge of pain rocketed through his skull as a patch next to his left antenna began to darken and burn.

Zim didn't even fear the water of the thought of drowning. No, he only feared how he would find Dib, what state he would be in when he did finally find him.

His left arm sizzled and grew weak in slight exhaustion,

Zim didn't believe in what these humans called "heaven." Deactivation was deactivation. You'd be erased from existence and it would just start a new cycle. But He wanted a heaven, for his paradise resided in the misunderstood Membrane Boy.

Almost the entirety of Zim's back was dark green and scarred beyond repair, even if he did back it out alive. The agony and searing pain was becoming too much for Zim, and he stopped kicking moments ago to clutch his arm in pain. His eyes fluttered as he looked down, to the deep dark abyss below him. Zim blinked in disbelief.

The form below him was still, and he could see from there that his lips were blue tinted and unmoving. His raven hair flowed as smooth as the water itself, and it was evident that this was far behind repair, no matter if Zim had somehow miraculously made it out alive with him. Water around Zim was clouded with bubbles and burning skin. Heaven was gone, and the flames of hell had consumed Zim, caging him to the torture he endured now. He wasn't sure which was more agonizing, anticipating the blinding pain or looking down at the boy you once loved, knowing you could have done something. Anything.

With one last kick, Zim dove farther and curled into a ball of burning skin and an agonizing death. It felt like a bad sunburn to the alien, his arms thinning and sensitive as his skin peeled and burned away. It spread over him like wildfire, it was all over. Zim outstretched an arm and clutched the big-headed boy's shirt, bringing him close and snuggling beside his still body. It was over. Zim was too deep to even try to race back to surface before burning to death, and Dib was far gone. Zim's paste wore off entirely at this pony, and slowly, he sizzled and shriveled away. His gurgled screams were replaced with choking and soon enough, silent agony. Zim cursed under his breath, but not to himself, not about the fact that his paste had failed, not the fact that his human had died at his hands, but for the fact that heaven was a concept Zim hadn't begun to understand, but he knew his was with Dib, and now it was gone, washed away with the tide.


	4. Morning Burns

November Entry #4

Title: Morning Burns

Fandom: Adventure Time

Shipping: Prince Gumball / Marshal Lee

Rated: T

The prince's legs folded over each other in a twist as he buried his face in his pink tinted arms. His baggy shirt rippled like a flag in the slight nightly breeze and his over sized sweats fell to the tiles below him at his ankles in a pool of fabric. He groaned as he massaged his sore temples and rubbed his sunken eyes, heavy with exhaustion and depleting patience. His anger towards the childish vampire before him was being replaced by the heavy tug of tiredness.

Marshal Lee, the Vampire King, however, was wide awake and humming along to a tune he seemingly only heard. His dark eyes looked to the limp pink form huddled on the balcony. His sharped-toothed smirk spread proudly over his handsome features as he floated by the Prince's balcony.

"Awe, What's the matter Gumwad?" He teased with the undying playfulness in his tone. "Feeling sleepy? Should I play you a lullaby?" He taunted, raising his bass with a clawed hand. Gumball groaned and cursed under his breath, not raising his head or moving anything at all but his lowering shoulders from the long exhale in a deep sigh.

"Marshal, for the very last time, this is so rude and VERY unnecessary! I have a full schedule tomorrow! Meetings, appointments, gatherings, and a ball to decorate and host by tomorrow night! I do not prefer to look totally janked up and feel like crud just because SOMEONE wouldn't let me get a second of sleep! So please, LEAVE!" Gumball replied, his head now flexed back and leaning against the wall. His throat hummed in a low growl as he tried to clear it from dryness. Marshal only chuckled at his anger, which the dark king found incredibly cute. He pursed his lips together and watched the prince's magenta eyes glared holes into him.

"Oh, you light weight! Come on, live a little! I'll take you out for a night on the town, show you what a life of royalty could REALLY be!" He weakly attempted at persuading the prince. Gumball rubbed his face in his palms before weakly standing and leaning against the wall.

"I'll pass, thank you." He sneered contemptuously, before turning sassily and walking back to his salmon and cream colored bedroom. Marshal simply shrugged and followed, stepping onto his balcony before the steamed prince shut the glass door on him. Marshal chuckled and sat on the balcony edge, humming to himself and tracing his slick tongue over his fangs, sharp as a surgeon tool. Prince Gumball groaned and grumbled to himself, trudging to his bed and falling into it, his body sinking into the cooled fabric. He didn't bother getting under the blankets at this point, he would take the biting evening cold over this sort of exhaustion anyday. Gumball exhaled in a moment of peace before it was soon interrupted once more.

It was the split second before he had even realized the sun was peaking over the mountains of Aaa, when Gumball heard a loud clatter of his balcony doors opening and shutting against the wall from the force and a hiss of pain from something inhuman as it shot through his room like a bullet before the loud crash and rumble of items hitting the hard palace flooring with a dull thud. The blur of grey and blue shot towards the dresser and a thin cloud of smoke dissipated around his room in a noticeable trail. The orange sunlight of Aaa began to flood into the room like flowing water now, blanketing everything is it's warm light. Gumball rubbed his tired and heavy eyes, nearly an entire night with no sleep was going to bite him pretty hard later. 'Stupid nocturnal Vampires...' He insulted, before the prince's eyes shot open as he jumped in his spot. 'Nocturnal... Sun... Marshal!' He turned to the left side of his bed frantically to see the cowering form beside him. There was a thick burning smell emanating from the quivering animal and a whispered shiver. The pink prince rolled over in fear and looked down to see none other than Marshal Lee the King of Vampires himself laying on the floor, trying his best to shield himself from the brightening sunlight pouring into the encasing room by hiding behind the low bed. He groaned in obvious pain.

"Ahhhg... Sorry to interrupt your majesty." He winced as his burns healed slowly, skin weaving back together like cloth and cells reforming and reproducing to heal the undead king. "I seem to have found myself in a life threatening situation. Now could you do me a favor?" His voice, though pained and on the verge of hysterical, still held that tone dripping in sarcasm and playfulness. "Shut the curtains dear, it's a bit sunny outside.." He managed to say cooly. His demon eyes, though dark and soulless, held an apologetic twinkle and desperation was written all over his facial expression. Gumball sighed a long breath of air, too tired to fight back. My eyebrows knitted in frustration as he continued to lean over the side of the shielding bed.

"Fine. You'd better let me sleep this time though, I have at least an extra hour before Peppermint comes to wake me for the day, and if it's all the same to you, I want to make up for lost time." He replied straightly as he used the last of his dwindling energy to close the six windows and untied the neat and symmetrical curtains. Huffing a sigh of relief, the exhausted prince looked back to his vanilla tinted bed sheets and immediately noticed a large lump under the bedding on the left side.

"Marshal..." He pleaded. His form was dead still and unresponsive. Gumball growled and stormed over to the invaded bed. "Marshal this is hardly amusing, get out." He threatened, frustration boiling and dangerously close from snapping all together. Marshal merely groaned and stayed put. It was too early for this. He groaned in response and sat in bed, kicking his feet up and covering himself in the cool fabric of the now shared sheets. He lay down on the far right, as far away from that rebel, Marshal, as possible. Gumball shut his eyes tightly, slowly letting his frustration and annoyance ooze out of himself as he began to doze off. Just as he was about to lose himself in sleep, two slithering hands grabbed his waist and pulled him back greedily, back to the deathly cold body behind him. Gumball's eyes shot open and just as he was about to protest, the Vampire's cool breath spread over the Prince's neck. He stiffened, regretting not throwing the predator out and especially regretting he kept him so close. Marshal's instincts and inner animal roared at the feeling of the Prince's flinching form and surged with lust as he felt him relax again. Gumball's hair was on end and goosebumps trailed up his skin before he felt warm lips press to the warm skin of his neck. A low rumble of teasing laughter vibrated behind him before marshal snuggled close, his chest to Gumball's back as he whispered to him adoring words only for the princes ears.

"I love you, and you're mine, only mine. Forever."

The confusion stricken Prince's body tensed as the rush of emotions flooding through him and the tickle of whispers against his ear. He drew in a sharp breath before Marshal relaxed behind him once more and murmured contently "Good Morning."


End file.
